Will you remember me?
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Manchmal, so scheint es, ist der Tod für diejenigen, die im Kampf überleben, schlimmer, als für jene die gestorben sind. Eine Remus Lupin Geschichte. One Shot


_**Titel:** Will you remember me?  
**Autor:** Anne-Janet  
**Altersbeschränkung:** PG-13 (T)  
**Inhalt:** Manchmal, so scheint es, ist der Tod für diejenigen, die im Kampf überleben, schlimmer, als für jene die gestorben sind. Eine Remus Lupin Geschichte.  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters and places from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
**Autoren Bemerkungen:** Danke an Elaine für's beta-readen!_

**Will you remember me?**

Einsam und verlassen wanderte Remus Jason Lupin zwischen den Hügeln umher, bis er sich an einem alten schmiedeeisernen Tor wieder fand. Er hätte auch einfacher hier her kommen können, schließlich hatte er sich nicht umsonst vor vielen Jahren die Lizenz zum Apparieren erkämpft, aber das war eine andere Geschichte und lag nun lange zurück. Heute hatte er diesen Fußmarsch jedoch benötigt, um sich selbst die Zeit zu geben auf das vorbereitet zu sein, was ihn nun wieder einmal erwarten würde.

Kein normaler Mensch oder auch Zauberer hätte hier in den Bergen um Hogwarts jemals einen Friedhof erwartet. Natürlich war er weit genug entfernt, so das kein umherwandernder Schüler ihn jemals entdecken konnte und für Muggle, nun ja für Muggle verhielt es sich mit diesem Ort wie mit so vielen Zauberorten: Sie konnten lediglich einige verrottete Baracken sehen.

Für Remus allerdings erstreckte sich vor ihm, nachdem er das Portal durchschritten hatte, lange Reihen von Grab- oder auch Erinnerungssteinen.

Er kannte fast jeden einzelnen Namen auf den Steinen.

Marlene McKinnon blickte ihn mit großen blauen Augen von dem Bild auf dem Marmor an. Sie wirkte so jung, so jung, dass es kaum zu glauben war, dass sie vor langer Zeit zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren. Aber natürlich war es auch schon über 16 Jahre her, dass sie ihr Leben gegeben hatte, um den Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren, Hoffnung in einer Zeit zu geben, in der es keine Hoffnung gab.

Still grüsste Remus sie und zog den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht.

Die Prewett Brüder Gideon and Fabian, Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick - es waren so viele, die ihn anblickten. Es war jedes Mal wieder grausam hier entlang zu gehen und erinnert zu werden. Erinnert zu werden an all die Menschen, die im Kampf gestorben waren, während er immer noch lebend auf der Erde wandelte.

Mit schweren Schritten auf dem nassen Grass näherte er sich dem Ende des von hohen Bäumen umrahmten Geländes. Nicht viele Menschen wussten, dass hier oben in den Bergen der Ort lag, an dem alle verstorbenen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix ihren Platz hatten. Aber noch weniger Menschen wussten, dass dies auch der Ort war, an dem Lily und James Potter begraben lagen.

Am heutigen Tage war es genau 15 Jahre her, dass eine kleine Prozession Lily und James zu Grabe getragen hatte. Die gesamte magische Welt war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Niedergang Voldemorts zu feiern, dass kaum einer dies zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Harry Potter lebte und hatte Voldemort besiegt, so wurde es von den Zeitungen und Menschen gefeiert.

Aber kaum einer hatte hinter die Geschichten geschaut. Kaum einer hatte bemerkt, dass um dieses 'Fest' möglich zu machen, zwei Menschen ihr Leben gegeben hatte.

Damals wie heute, erfüllte dieser Gedanke Remus mit Bitterkeit.

Erst ein gutes halbes Jahr später hatten die Menschen begonnen nach zu fragen, aber vermutlich auch erst in dem Moment, als dem ersten geschäftstüchtigen Zauberer die Idee gekommen war eine Biographie über das 2 jährige Leben, des mysteriöserweise aus der magischen Welt verschwundenen, Harry Potter zu schreiben. Und dazu waren natürlich auch Informationen über die Eltern bedingt notwendig. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Lily und James Potter schon lange ihre letzte Ruhe hier in den Bergen gefunden.

Ihre Grabstelle unterschied sich nicht groß von den anderen - schließlich hatte jeder hier sein Leben für den selben Kampf gegeben. Aber, und das viel Remus jedes Jahr wieder auf, wenn er in der 1. Novemberwoche am Jahrestag des Begräbnisses zu 'Besuch' kam, es war deutlich, dass dieses Grab öfters besucht wurde als die Anderen. Jedes Jahr standen hier frische Blumen und noch nie hatte er heraus bekommen, wer sie hier hinterlassen hatte. Vielleicht Professor McGonegall, vielleicht ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens.

Aber er hatte auch nie nachgefragt.

Keiner sprach über diesen Ort, obwohl alle von seiner Existenz wussten. Viel mehr war es ein offenes Geheimnis.

Vor den Grabsteinen fiel er auf die Knie, die Hände auf den Boden gestützt.

Regen durchtränkte seinen Mantel und er sah anklagend zum Himmel auf. Vor 15 Jahren hatte es nicht geregnet. Nein, damals hatte die Sonne geschienen und das obwohl es November gewesen war. Keine Wolke hatte den Himmel getrübt und fast war es allen Anwesenden zu warm geworden in ihren Wintermänteln. Warum der Wettergott sie mit diesem Wetter gestraft hatte, wenn doch Regen die Stimmung so viel besser ausgedrückt hätte, war dem Werwolf bis heute unerklärlich.

"James und Lily hätten sich über die Sonne gefreut, also sollten wir es vielleicht als Zeichen sehen.", Albus Dumbledores Worte der Grabrede echoten in seinem Kopf.

Warum fiel dann heute Regen? Remus seufzte und stand auf. Mit nur wenigen Schritten erreichte er den Stein, gleich neben dem Grab der Potters. Hier war der Grund warum es regnete. Keine Person lag unter diesem Grass begraben, denn durch die Umstände seines Todes, hatte man von Sirius Black nie einen Körper finden können.

Es war ein Felsen, wie man ihn nur im verbotenem Wald finden konnte - rau an den Kanten, aber eine glatte rote, fast sanfte Mitte. Genau wie zuvor bei Lily und James, fuhr Remus auch hier mit dem Zeigefinger die Schriftzüge nach. Silberne Buchstaben schrieben "Sirius Doran Black." und direkt unter dem Bild flackerte wie Flammen: "Keep on marauding".

Vor gut 2 Jahren hatten er und Sirius den Friedhof gemeinsam besucht. Sirius hatte damals mit einigen wenigen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes genau jenen Spruch auf James Grabstein eingefügt und so war es Remus nur fair erschienen seinem alten Freund genau die gleiche Ehre zu erweisen.

Noch etwas war an jenem Tage geschehen. Hätte jemand am ersten Wochenende im September auf der Spitze des Astronomieturm Hogwarts gestanden und hätte anstelle der Sterne, die Berge im Norden beobachtet, so wären ihm vermutlich die grellen, roten Blitze aufgefallen, die den Wald dort erleuchtet hatten. Das eigentliche Ziel war eigentlich schon nach dem ersten Spruch erreicht gewesen, aber es hatte noch eine gute halbe Stunde länger gedauert, bis beide, Remus und Sirius, ihre Wut und Verzweifelung ausgelebt hatten. Vom Erinnerungsstein des Verräters Peter Pettigrew konnte man heute allenfalls noch winzige Brocken finden.

Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinunter und suchten ihren Weg durch die Bartstoppeln. Schaudernd fuhr seine Hand zur Wange und wischte sie wütend fort. Er hatte nicht viel geweint in den letzten Jahren.  
So viele Menschen, die ihm wichtig gewesen waren, hatten inzwischen die nächste Welt betreten und keine Tränen mehr übrig gelassen.

Manchmal, so schien es, war der Tod für diejenigen, die im Kampf überlebten, schlimmer, als für jene die gestorben waren.

Und es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem Remus sich nicht schuldig fühlte. Schuldig noch auf der Erde zu wandelnd, während seine Freunde gestorben waren.

Schuldig überlebt zu haben.

Wütend streckte er eine Fäuste dem Himmel entgegen und schrie aus tiefster Seele: „Warum? Warum grade ich?"

Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er hatte nie eine bekommen, so sehr Remus den Himmel auch um sie angefleht hatte.

Immer war sich der Werwolf sicher gewesen, dass er der Erste wäre, der des Todes erstes Opfer seien würde. Wie hatte er sich geirrt - dabei wäre er vielleicht auch der Erste gewesen, der dem Tod gegenüber nicht abgeneigt gewesen wäre. Er, der nie wirklich in die Gesellschaft gepasst hatte. In eine Gesellschaft, die keinen Platz für Werwölfe und andere Kreaturen hatte.

Sirius und James hatten sich nie etwas aus seiner 'Kondition' gemacht und Lily hatte nur laut aufgelacht, als er ihr angeboten hatte, den Kontakt zu meiden, nachdem er ihr sein großes Geheimnis offenbart hatte. Nun waren sie alle tot. Vielleicht war es seine Schuld. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er seufzte und versuchte die Gedanken zu verscheuchen, denn er war sie mehr als einmal durch gegangen.

Jedes Jahr wieder, jedes Mal, wenn er sich auf dem Friedhof befand. Am Anfang hatte er sich verraten gefühlt von seinen Freunden. Von Lily und James, die ihm nicht gesagt hatten, dass sie sich unter den Fideliuszauber begeben würden - sie mussten ihn für den Verräter gehalten haben, sonst hätten sie es nicht vor ihm geheim gehalten. Von Sirius, der sie alle an Voldemort verraten hatte und Lily und James so in den Tod geschickt hatte. Und nicht zuletzt von Peter, der Sirius einfach ohne ein Wort gefolgt war und sich in die Luft jagen lassen hatte. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich damit abgefunden und es geschafft mehr schlecht als recht in Frieden weiterzuleben.

Dann war Sirius wieder aufgetaucht und mit ihm auch Peter, den er, wie alle Andere auch, für Tod gehalten hatte und um den er bitterlich getrauert hatte. Mit dem erneuten auftauchen war auch sein Weltbild wieder zusammen gestürzt und für ihn waren neue Fragen und Vorwürfe aufgetaucht. Während Sirius noch lebte, war es zu ertragen gewesen, denn sie hatten ihren Schmerz teilen könnten.

Heute, lange nachdem er James, Lily und Sirius verziehen hatte, wusste er oft nicht mehr, wo er überhaupt stand. Das alte Bild war in gewissem Masse erträglicher gewesen, war es doch so bitter, wie auch offensichtlich gewesen und war deckungsgleich mit seinen frühren Zweifeln und Vermutungen gewesen. Ja, alles hatte sich wieder geändert.

Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu dämmern und zwischen den Wolken luckte verstohlen der blasse Mond hervor. Nur noch wenige Tage, dann würde er wieder voll sein und der Werwolf würde sich ein weiteres Mal bewusst werden, wie alleine er war.

Der alternde Mann war einen letzten traurigen Blick auf die drei Steine und stand dann entschlossen auf, denn auf einmal schien es ihm so, als wären für den Hauch einer Sekunde die Bilder von James und Lily zu einem einzigen verschmolzen.

Es war egal, wie sehr er sich manchmal selbst den Tod wünschte oder wie gerne er manchmal nur weglaufen wollte Er war der letzte er Maurauder und er würde das Erbe solange weitertragen, bis er der nächste Generation ein sicheres Leben übergeben hatte. Lily, James und auch Sirius lebten in Harry fort und es war seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass es so bliebe.

Als er das Tor des Friedhofes für ein weiteres Jahr hinter sich schloss, schien es ihm für einen Moment so, als läge eine Hand auf seinem Rücken und eine vertraute Frauenstimme wisperte im Wind. „Danke, Moony."

**Ende**

_© Anne Schüler, März 2005_

_Danke andieser Stelle an **Jdsmile und Dragon Coranzon**für die Reviews für"Powerless":) Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut, werde "Powerless" aber nicht weiterschreiben, dass die Story, genau wie diese hier, nur als "One-Shot" geplant war. s LG, Anne-Janet_


End file.
